Scrapbook Terminology
Scrapping and scrappin' ta sheet good are both terms used to refer to scrapbooking. DigiScrappin or digiscrap is a term used to refer to Digital Scrapbooking. *Hybrid Scrapping refers to the combination of digital scrapbooking and paper scrapbooking. This technique allows for additional paper scrapbooking items to be added to a completed digiscrap page. This adds bulk and texture to a digiscrap page which cannot be achieved by graphics alone. Hybrid scrapping also refers to creating non-layout scrapped items (such as Candy Wrappers, Accordian Cards and other craft items) using a combination of digital and tangible materials. *Faithbooking is the art of scrapbooking feelings, prayers, memories, and events related to one's faith. *Cropping is gathering together to scrapbook at a home, scrapbook store, or convention. Such an event is called a crop. A person brings their own materials to create pages while socializing with other scrapbookers. An equivalent to a modern day "quilting bee". *"Acid free materials have a pH balance of 7.0 or higher. Many papers are considered acid free immediately after manufacture, however, unless they have been buffered, i.e. treated with a neutralizing agent, chemical reactions with substances such as sizing or bleaching will cause the paper to become acidic over time. All plastic by its nature is acid free, but some plastic is unsafe for use in photo albums." *Lignin free paper contains no lignin, a natural substance found in wood that slowly disintegrates into an acidic product. Thus, using lignin-containing paper is not advisable for scrapbooking. *Buffered paper contains alkaline materials into the paper-making process, in order to offset or cancel out the effects of acids. *Matting is putting a border around your pictures. Simply lay your photograph on a piece of cardstock and trim around the photo. The size of the trim can be any size. Matting is an easy and efficient way to frame a photo. *Memorabilia refers to items that help recreate the memories. Examples might include programs, ticket stubs, postcards, invitations, awards, pamphlets, etc. *Embellishments refer to items used to decorate the layout. Embellishments can include items such as stickers, artificial flowers, fibre, ribbon, eyelets, brads, charms, small metal frames, etc. *Rub-ons are decorative accents that can be included on a scrapbook page. They are used in a similar way to stickers, but have the advantage of having a nearly transparent background, eliminating the typical sticker silhouette. Rub-ons are typically adhered using a Popsicle stick or bone folder. Vellum—a type of transparent paper that can be used to showcase pictures or particularly relevant quotations—is a type of paper commonly utilized in scrapbooks. *Paper punches, available in a variety of shapes, are used for decorating and shaping paper. They can be used for things such as rounding corners, creating confetti, and can be small, significant additions to any scrapbook page. *Self-mount album, is a widely used alternative name for scrapbook. *"Design Teams" -- a quick look around the internet for scrapbooking sites, forums and on-line businesses will reveal a plethora of small design groups called design teams. *"Scraplifting" -- this is a term that refers to stealing/borrowing (or taking direct inspiration from) the idea behind a layout or design and copying or modifying it for your own layout. *Adhesive, or glue, is a mixture in a liquid or semi-liquid state that adheres or bonds items together. Category:Scrapbooking